


Papillon Heart

by tomefairemar



Series: Love Through All Eternity [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Overstimulation, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomefairemar/pseuds/tomefairemar
Summary: Aigis has something to ask of Minako.An extended version of Aeon Rank 10.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Aigis/Persona 3 Protagonist
Series: Love Through All Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020268
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Papillon Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 7 and 8 of my other Aigis/Minako fic, Love Through All Eternity. However, it isn't necessary for context or anything. Just enjoy the robot sex.

Minako’s hands trembled as she shut her door behind her. After taking a breath in an effort to compose herself, she turned around to face the girl standing awkwardly in the middle of her dorm room.

“W-Well, we’re here...”

“Y-Yes. Finally.”

A moment of silence followed, and all Minako could hear was her heart pounding within her chest. She had been waiting the whole day in anticipation of what Aigis was going to ask of her that night; now here they were, alone in her room. The fact that Aigis had requested to go there specifically only made her more excited.

“S-So…” she prompted in impatience.

“I-I apologize. I will explain,” Aigis replied. “At the base of my neck, behind the knot of my ribbon…” Aigis held her hand over the area she had described. “My most important component is located there. The source of my emotions, my psyche, everything that makes me who I am… The ‘Papillon Heart’.”

Minako blinked. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t a lecture about the workings of her girlfriend.

“Uh… What about it?”

Aigis looked away sheepishly. “I… want you to touch it.”

“Huh?”

“It is extremely delicate… If you were to touch it, your genetic information would likely be permanently burned into it.” Aigis suddenly made eye contact, her gaze intense. “That is why I want you to touch it.” Her voice trembled as she continued. “I want you to leave indelible proof in this body… proof of our love. Something that can never be removed.”

Minako’s mouth hung open, her eyes wide. This... took quite a turn. Not that she was objecting.

“That’s… That’s a lot.”

“Oh…” Aigis looked as if she would crumple. “I… I apologize…”

“No, no, no, it’s okay!” Minako rushed to Aigis’s side, holding her hand in hers. “I just wasn’t expecting something so… passionate.”

“Ah… I see…”

“I want to do it.” She squeezed her hand reassuringly. “For you.”

Aigis’s face lit up like the sun. “Ah… I’m… so happy…” she whimpered, her voice more ecstatic than Minako had ever heard before. “Thank you… I love you… so much…”

Minako felt as if she may burst into tears, seeing Aigis so happy. She was that happy because of her. Because she loved her. The most beautiful and wonderful girl ever to exist, and little old Minako was able to make her smile that much... 

She was on top of the world at that moment.

“Well then…” Minako was brought back down to reality when Aigis moved to her bed, sitting upright. “Um… Come here...”

“A-Alright…” Minako took her place in front of Aigis, her hands floating awkwardly in front of her, unsure of what to do with them.

“U-Um… since you’ll be coming into direct contact with my heart… I may say something odd… or make some... unusual noises…” Aigis muttered, looking embarrassed. “I-In addition, I will turn off motor functions to my arms and legs… as a precaution.”

“A-Ah… Alright…” Minako’s head spun more and more with every word. This was going to be a more intimate affair than she had thought...

Aigis fell limp onto the bed, presumably having disabled her limbs as she said she would. “Well then, um…” She looked up at Minako from below, her gaze hazy with passion. “Will you… untie my ribbon?”

Minako’s heart might have exploded in that moment, but that wasn’t what was important. Now straddling Aigis from above, she did as she was told; beneath the ribbon was a section of exposed machinery, and in its center lay the Papillon Heart. It was a small orb glowing in a purplish color, almost seeming to sparkle like it was a gemstone of some sort.

Taking in the sight of what was essentially Aigis’s heart, Minako gulped. It seemed so fragile, so pristine… should she really be tarnishing it with her touch? Even worse, what if she somehow damaged it?

“Aigis… are you sure this is okay?”

“Yes. This is what I want,” Aigis replied, her tone serious. But after a moment, her voice lowered, speaking in a sultry murmur.

“Now, please, Minako… mark me... as yours…”

Hearing that was all the motivation that Minako needed. Cautiously, she brought her thumbs down on the heart. It was hotter to the touch than expected; almost enough to make her think she would be burned by touching it.

Almost immediately upon making contact with the heart, Aigis threw her head back, gasping, her eyes shut tight.

“Aigis? Are you okay?”

Aigis’s face was flushed when she looked back up at Minako. “Y-Yes... it’s good… please, keep going...”

As she continued rubbing the heart gently with her fingers, Minako was completely enraptured by the display beneath her. Aigis was trembling uncontrollably, gasping in pleasure in time to the movements of her fingers. She had never seen her girlfriend so... unraveled, and _god_ was it hot.

She wanted more.

Slowly, she began to put pressure onto the heart with her thumbs. It wasn’t much at all, considering how scared she was of damaging it, but it clearly did the trick. Aigis let out a long moan in response. Quickly realizing the noise she had just made, Aigis’s eyes shot wide open, shutting her mouth.

“I-I’m sorry, I--”

“No…” Minako was quick to interrupt. “That was... incredible.”

“Are… Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Minako answered. Boldly, she pressed down again, receiving another moan of pleasure from Aigis that sent her head spinning. “Don’t hold back… I want to hear you,” she purred.

Aigis wasn’t able to respond, considering that her voice was occupied with making all sorts of lewd noises as Minako worked her fingers. 

Hearing the sounds that were coming out of her girlfriend, seeing her lewd expressions, feeling her body convulse underneath her with every movement of her fingers, Minako was being driven wild with desire… and becoming increasingly aware of the feeling of wetness in her underwear.

And when Aigis started to moan her name, any bit of reservation that Minako had left was thrown out of the window. She brought her head down and began making out with Aigis, temporarily muffling the noises coming out of her. 

While Aigis was moaning into her mouth, Minako’s fingers only worked harder to bring more and more noises out of her. It wasn’t long before two pulled away from each other, their mouths connected by a string of saliva. As they gazed at each other lustfully, Aigis suddenly began to tense her whole body, barely able to gasp out words. 

“Minako… I… I...”

At that moment, Aigis’s eyes rolled back into her head, her body going completely limp.

Minako’s lust was quickly replaced with worry. Taking her hands off of the heart, she gently jostled her girlfriend’s body. “Aigis?”

When she received no response, Minako began panicking. “Aigis?! AIGIS!?” Yelling her name, she continued to shake her body helplessly, but the result remained the same.

Her mind was racing trying to think of what to do. She was such an idiot, she must have damaged the heart somehow… she knew this was going to happen, it was all her fault… she’s going to have to explain to Mitsuru what happened so that she can send Aigis in for repairs…

Just as she felt she may pass out from the panic, she heard Aigis speak.

“...Minako?”

She looked down to find Aigis blinking back awake, looking disoriented.

“AIGIS!” Minako threw herself onto her, flooded with relief. “I’m so glad you’re okay, I was so worried, I thought I had damaged you…” she babbled.

“Do not worry, Minako… I am alright.”

“What happened?”

Aigis sat up, rubbing her head groggily. “It appears that the pleasure I was experiencing overwhelmed my systems, causing a temporary loss of power…” She chuckled awkwardly. “I apologize for making you worry. I only needed to reboot.”

“No, no… it’s okay.” Minako chuckled back. “I may have gotten a bit carried away…”

Aigis averted her gaze in embarrassment. “I… wouldn’t mind if you did so again…”

“Ah…” Minako could feel the blood rushing to her face. “S-Sure…”

What followed between the girls was several moments of awkward silence, both avoiding eye contact, as the reality of what they had just done set in.

“M-Minako, I--” Aigis was hesitating.

“Huh?”

“C-Can I… make you feel good too?”

“O-Oh.” Minako’s eyes widened. “Um, w-what do you… have in mind?”

“Well, I exposed myself to you, so…” she glanced back and forth, as if checking for a nonexistent voyeur. “Would you… expose yourself to me as well?”

“ _Oh._ ” The words hit Minako like a punch to the gut, knocking all of the breath out of her. “Y-You mean like… get naked?”

Aigis looked as if she might die from embarrassment. “Y-Yes… If that is okay with you...”

The best way to describe what Minako was feeling at that moment was some mixture of paralyzing fear and incredible excitement… or maybe she was just horny.

Whatever the case, the night wasn’t over, and hell if she wasn’t happy about it.

“Um… Sure… I can do that for you…” she mumbled, trying her best not to sound too eager.

She could tell she was bright red as she started to strip, discarding each article of clothing by tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. 

All the while, Aigis’s gaze was undressing Minako just as much as her own hands; she looked on in wonder, her eyes wide and lips parted, hypnotized by Minako’s body.

Feeling Aigis’s hungry eyes on her only added fuel to Minako’s fire, sending tingles down her spine and urging her on.

Once she was down to nothing but her bra and underwear, she stopped, opting to tease Aigis a bit.

"So… l-like what you see?" 

Any seductiveness in her voice was undercut by nervousness, but it didn't seem to make a difference to Aigis, because she looked absolutely starstruck. "Y-Yes…" Her hands hovering over Minako's body, she looked to her for approval. "May I… touch you?"

Minako gulped, nodding silently. Was she really doing this? She was really doing this.

Aigis inched closer, her hands beginning to explore Minako’s body. She began by gently kneading one of her breasts over her bra while the other caressed her waist.

“W-Whoa…” Minako gasped, her muscles tensing up in response to the touch.

“Is this good?”

“Yeah… k-keep going…”

Aigis obliged, continuing her work, moving her mouth to kiss her as she did. Minako helplessly grasped for her free hand, already starting to melt under Aigis’s touch.. 

However, it didn’t last long before Minako pulled away. This was good… but it wasn’t enough.

“Hold on a second…”

Hastily, Minako moved her hands behind her back to hastily unhook the straps of her bra. It wasn’t long before Aigis was staring in awe at her girlfriend’s bare tits.

“You’re… really beautiful, Minako…”

“Thanks, but… c-come on... don’t stop,” she urged hungrily. By this time, she was much too worked up to bother with being embarrassed.

Aigis nodded in understanding, returning to groping Minako in earnest with both hands.

“A-Ah…” Minako gasped. The feeling of Aigis’s cold and metallic fingers grazing over her nipples sent electric sensations throughout her body.

Clearly noticing the effect it had on her lover, Aigis continued to trace circles around her nipples, occasionally punctuating the movements with a light flick.

“F-Fuck, Aigis…” Minako fell onto her back, a trembling mess, Aigis leaning forward in turn. Her mind was going blank, unable to fit a thought in between the constant waves of pleasure traveling through her body… and when Aigis took a nipple into her mouth, she _melted_.

Heat and pleasure continued to build inside of her, everything tightening like a string in her abdomen, every swirl of Aigis’s smooth, synthetic tongue and every movement of her cold fingers pulling it tighter and tighter, bringing her closer and closer to release.

Then, as Aigis’s free hand roamed downwards, going into Minako’s underwear, slipping a finger inside of her, exactly where she needed it most... the string snapped.

She was sent over the edge, everything crashing down, her body convulsing uncontrollably, her arms wrapping around Aigis and holding on for dear life as she rode out her orgasm.

When she was finally finished, she flopped down onto the bed, sweating and panting, staring up at a rather bewildered-looking Aigis.

Seeing that expression, Minako’s embarrassment began to return to her. “A-Ah… Sorry…” She couldn’t help but feel ashamed at the fact that she had come so easily. She supposed it was a testament to just how much she had needed it, especially after being so worked up from touching Aigis.

Aigis shook her head. “No, please do not be sorry… I was simply enamoured by the display.”

“C-Come on, don’t say things like that…”

“It is true!” Aigis objected, planting a kiss onto her lips. “You are beautiful, Minako.”

“Thank you…” Minako mumbled, a small smile creeping onto her face. “For everything…”

“It was my pleasure,” Aigis replied with satisfaction. “Would you like to keep going? I did not get to do much with this.” She held up the finger that had gone inside of Minako; despite how little time that it was there, it was soaked.

Minako’s eyes widened, part embarrassed and part aroused. She considered the offer, but decided against it rather quickly; Her whole body felt incredibly sore, and she wasn’t confident it could take another round…. Not to mention how tired she was. 

“I-I appreciate the thought, but I’m… really exhausted, honestly. I think I need to go to sleep for tonight.” She turned her head away. “But… maybe tomorrow night…”

Aigis smiled brightly. “That is fine by me.” She stood up, lazily wiping her finger off on her thigh.

“Shall we sleep?”

“Yeah.”

After turning off the lights, Aigis squeezed onto the bed next to the spent Minako, whose consciousness was already starting to drift away.

“Goodnight, Minako.”

“Goodnight, Aigis. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“…”

“...Hey, Aigis?”

“Yes, Minako?” 

“Where did you learn to do that kind of stuff, anyway?”

“Ah... Well, you see, I wanted to make sure I could pleasure you effectively. So, I did some research using Fuuka-san’s laptop--”

“You WHAT!?”


End file.
